


Your Gorgeous But Psychotic Stalker

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series, Glee
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and his college boyfriend, Connor, are being followed by a mysterious man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Gorgeous But Psychotic Stalker

Kurt waits until he’s absolutely certain that it’s not just his paranoid imagination before he tells Connor.

“Don’t look now but we’re being followed,” Kurt hisses, yanking his hand out of Connor’s. His boyfriend looks at him questioningly. “What? I don’t want to be gay bashed.”

“Stop being so dramatic,” Connor says, turning his head to look behind them.

“I told you not to look! But do you see him? He’s tall, dark and handsome but with this super serious face and heavy brows and he looks like he could break me like a board with a single karate chop.”

“A karate chop? Really? Sometimes I wonder about how your mind works.” Turning back around, Connor throws his arm around Kurt. “But yeah, I see him. Don’t worry about it, babe. He’s harmless.” He kisses Kurt on the cheek.

“What do you mean, he’s harmless? He looks psychotic. Gorgeous, but psychotic. And you’re telling me not to worry…” Kurt stops walking abruptly, shrugs Connor away. “Do you know him or something?”

“Relax.” Connor smiles and Kurt is pretty sure that it’s supposed to be reassuring but, like so much with Connor, it feels suspiciously like an imitation of what he’s seen other people’s boyfriends do.

“Oh my God, you’re cheating on me, aren’t you?” Kurt’s aware that his voice is rising into pissed-off Rachel Berry diva territory but he can’t help it. “I should have known! You’re always so withdrawn---“

“Kurt, shut up. It’s not like that. He’s… That guy, he’s kind of my dad.” Connor’s not smiling anymore, just staring into Kurt’s eyes, and this time the emotion seems real. But…

“That doesn’t make any sense! I’ve met your parents. And your dad was not that hot or so… violent-looking.”

“It’s a little complicated,” Connor says, “but basically all you need to know is that I’m adopted.”

“And your birth father is stalking you?”

“Pretty much. Like I said, it’s complicated.” Connor reaches for Kurt’s hand, after a moment of hesitation, Kurt takes it. “Come on. We don’t want to be late for class.”

They start to walk. “But shouldn’t we confront him or something? Maybe he wants to talk to you.”

“No,” Connor says. “I pretend that I don’t see him. He just likes to check up on me every once in a while, make sure I’m okay. I’ll tell you the whole story tonight. It’s long, though.”

“That’s okay.” Kurt kisses Connor. “We can stay up all night. I don’t mind.”


End file.
